Four University Medical Centers (NYU, Harvard, Temple, U. of California - San Francisco) have set up a cooperative study of melanoma patients. The goal is to: 1) Obtain a computerized detailed history and examination. 2) Photograph the primary and recurrent lesions. 3) Correlate histopathology with ultimate clinical progress. 4) Skin test with PPD, SK/SD, candida, trichophytin, and mumps antigens. 5) Sensitize and challenge with DNCB. 6) Collect blood to study circulating antibodies as well as lymphocyte activity to non-specific and tumor-specific antigens and to collect urine to study the levels of melanocyte products. 7) Utilize the unused portion of the pathologic specimen of the primary and recurrent lesions for numerous immunologic studies such as immunofluorescence. 8) Utilize unused portions of the removed regional lymph nodes to make lymphocyte extracts for study and use in treating patients with transfer factor. 9) Treat certain protocol selected cases with BCG inoculations. In accordance with the Institutional Guide to DHEW Policy on Protection of Human Subjects both "long forms" outlining the details on the information told to the patients and "short forms" summarizing these for the patients' signed approval have been submitted to the NYU Human Experimentation Committee and have been approved by that Committee.